Ce jour-là
by Picotti
Summary: <html><head></head>Aujourd'hui, Ginny n'a pas de temps à perdre. Neville et Hannah se marient, évidemment, Harry et elle sont invités et pour cette journée, pour leur ami, tout se doit d'être parfait.</html>


« Ginny ! On va être en retard ! »

Dans la salle de bain du 12 square Grimmaurd, Ginny Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la troisième fois déjà en moins de quinze minutes que Harry l'appelait. Elle prit sur elle de ne pas répondre. Evidemment, elle savait que le temps filait et que, si elle n'était pas prête rapidement, ils allaient réellement arriver en retard.

Mais c'était facile pour Harry de la presser ainsi. Il n'avait eu qu'à enfiler son costume et tout était dit. Ginny avait dû se coiffer, s'habiller et se maquiller. Et elle devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Terrier, quelques années plus tôt, certaines choses ne semblaient plus aussi simples. En d'autres circonstances, sa mère lui aurait donné un coup de main.

Ginny poussa un juron de rage en voyant que l'un de ses yeux était plus coloré que l'autre. Elle avait l'air d'un panda qui s'était pris une porte. Elle soupira, au bord des larmes, saisit sa baguette et effaça le tout. L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea d'utiliser la méthode moldue. L'ennui c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre.

Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle poussa un juron. Si Harry lui faisait la moindre réflexion au sujet du temps qu'elle mettait à se préparer, elle lui ferait la peau. Sûr. Aussi sûr qu'elle s'appelait Ginevra.

« Ginny ? »

Harry passa la tête dans la salle de bains.

« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Je sais, Harry !

_ Hé, du calme. »

Il entra dans la salle de bain, posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ginny s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre aussi sèchement mais là, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses mains remonter vers ses épaules pour les masser doucement.

« Pardon, dit-elle dans un souffle. Mais je n'arrive à rien. Tu crois que ma baguette pourrait être trop vieille ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Je n'arrive même pas à me maquiller convenablement. Et je ne te parle pas de ma coiffure, il m'a fallu deux heures pour arriver à quelque chose de correct.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça. »

Elle le repoussa en douceur, se retourna.

« Harry, j'ai envie d'être jolie aujourd'hui.

_ Mais tu l'es tous les jours. »

Elle lui envoya une tape sur la poitrine.

« Arrête de plaisanter.

_ Je ne plaisante pas. Tu…

_ Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

Elle saisit à nouveau sa baguette et la pointa sur son visage. Harry resta sur place encore quelques minutes puis il finit par redescendre, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'un hibou à envoyer.

Lorsque Ginny descendit à son tour, vingt-cinq autres minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle retrouva Harry dans le salon où il feuilletait un magazine sur le Quidditch. A son entrée, il se leva, souriant largement.

« Par les oreilles de Merlin, tu es magnifique ! »

Elle sourit, tourna sur elle-même, sentant peser sur ses épaules et sa nuque le poids du regard de son mari. Il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux en disait suffisamment long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

Elle ramassa sur une commode un sac doré assez semblable à celui que portait Hermione lors du mariage de Bill. Si ce n'était que celui-ci n'était pas brodé de perles. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, elle poussa une exclamation, de colère cette fois-ci. Il tenait entre ses mains un gros pot de granit. Il eut l'air surpris.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu rigoles ?

_ Quoi ? »

Il regarda tout autour de lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui avait tant l'air de la gêner. Ginny serra la lanière de son sac, rabattant sa colère sur quelque chose qu'elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir briser.

« Il est hors de question que j'emprunte le réseau de cheminées !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mais parce que j'ai mis plus de deux heures à me préparer et que je ne vais certainement pas me salir avec des cendres !

_ Un coup de baguette et…

_ Hors de question. Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi, je transplane. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir que ce n'était pas le moment d'argumenter. Il reposa le pot sur la cheminée, fit le tour de la maison pour s'assurer que tout était bien verrouillé. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Ginny lui prit la main.

« Les cadeaux. »

D'un geste du menton, elle désigna les deux paquets sur le divan. Harry s'en empara. Enfin prêts, ils transplanèrent.

Le vent hurla dans leurs oreilles tandis que la vieille maison des Black disparaissait. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le soleil jouait sur les allées fleuries et le vent leur amenait ici et là des effluves parfumées, leur rappelant avec une certaine nostalgie leur propre mariage. Avec toute la famille Weasley présente, l'évènement avait été sacrément célébré. Molly avait pleuré lorsque Harry avait passé l'alliance au doigt de Ginny et Bill avait applaudi, debout dans la foule.

Le temps était passé semblait-il mais le souvenir restait toujours aussi vivace dans leur mémoire. Evidemment, la presse avait voulu s'emparer de l'évènement. Rita Skeeter s'était déplacée en personne pour écrire un papier sur les noces du célèbre Harry Potter et Hagrid avait dû jouer au service de sécurité.

« Harry ! Ginny ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir ! »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas dans le jardin, Neville se précipita sur eux et les serra dans ses bras. Il avait l'air particulièrement élégant dans son costume et alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas, Harry songea que le garçon au visage rond qui n'arrivait pas à faire ses sortilèges en première année avait fait un sacré bout de chemin.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ginny. Pas trop nerveux ? »

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire à mi-chemin entre le gloussement et le ricanement. Cette exclamation, à elle toute seule, en disait bien plus long sur son état que n'importe quelle explication.

« Je vais tenir le coup, dit-il, mais j'aimerais bien être plus vieux de deux heures, au moins que la cérémonie soit derrière nous.

_ Et ce soir tu te diras que c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie, renchérit Ginny.

_ Que Merlin t'entende. »

Harry éclata de rire et Ginny posa la main sur le bras de Neville.

« Allons, Hannah ne va pas te dire non. Si elle ne voulait pas t'épouser elle n'aurait certainement pas attendu aujourd'hui pour te le dire. »

Elle avait conscience que ses paroles n'étaient pas spécialement rassurantes mais, là, tout de suite, dans l'immédiat, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Neville baissa les yeux et traça des arabesques dans l'herbe du bout de sa chaussure.

« Harry, toi aussi tu étais nerveux le jour de ton mariage.

_ Je crois qu'on l'est tous un peu, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il. Tu te souviens de Ron ? Il s'est évanoui dix minutes avant la cérémonie. »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Ginny, elle, fronça les sourcils. Le jour du mariage de son frère, elle avait tenu compagnie à Hermione jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle aussi avait été plutôt nerveuse. Six fois d'affilée, elle lui avait demandé d'ajuster sa coiffure jusqu'à ce que Ginny finisse par en avoir assez et la menace d'un sort de chauve-furie.

Mais Ron n'avait jamais mentionné son évanouissement. C'était une chose dont il ne s'était sûrement pas vanté.

« Quand on parle de l'hippogriffe, murmura Harry en se retournant, on en voit le bout du bec. »

Effectivement, dans un craquement, Ron et Hermione venaient de transplaner. Eux aussi avaient les bras chargés de paquets.

Neville alla au-devant d'eux sans plus s'inquiéter de Ginny et Harry. Sa nervosité lui faisait un peu oublier la politesse mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui en tint rigueur. Ils le suivirent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Durant quelques instants, ils échangèrent quelques banalités au sujet de leur quotidien, du bureau des Aurors, de la boutique de George dans laquelle travaillait Ron et des enfants qui étaient récemment venus agrandir la famille Weasley.

Au bout de quelques instants cependant, une adolescente vint agripper Neville par la manche et lui parler à l'oreille. Il s'excusa et disparut.

« Il y a un tas de paquets là-bas, dit Hermione en désignant un coin du jardin. On pourrait y laisser les nôtres. »

Ils venaient à peine de mettre cette idée à exécution qu'une voix derrière eux attira leur attention.

« Le Chicaneur fera une annonce. Papa va supprimer une page des Jobarbilles. »

Une seule personne était en mesure de tenir ce genre de discours. Tous les quatre se retournèrent vivement.

« Luna ! s'exclama Ron. Content de te revoir. »

Elle les accueillit à grands coups d'accolades. Dans sa robe rose pâle, la jeune femme était magnifique… si ce n'étaient les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis qu'elle ne manquait pas de sortir à chaque grande occasion. Pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ces boucles d'oreilles avaient une véritable symbolique mais pour n'importe qui d'autre, il devait certainement s'agir d'une étrange excentricité.

Ils se mirent à nouveau à discuter de banalités lorsqu'un jeune homme se percha sur une chaise et se mit à crier que la cérémonie allait commencer. Ils s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs. Sauf Harry qui s'avança aux côtés de Neville. En tant que témoin du marié, il se devait d'être en première ligne. Il adressa un léger signe à Ernie McMillan, supposant qu'il devait s'agir du témoin de Hannah.

Tous deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis Poudlard et Harry songea à l'époque où ils côtoyaient, principalement pendant les cours de botanique.

Il reporta son attention sur Neville. Un filet de sueur lui mouillait les tempes. Quel homme n'a pas douté le jour de son mariage ? Quel homme ne s'est pas senti de trop ou sur le point de faire fausse route ? Se remémorant sa propre expérience, Harry lui tapota légèrement l'épaule en souriant.

Depuis sa place dans l'assemblée, Ginny avait bien du mal d'ôter ce sourire de ses lèvres. Près d'elle, Hermione et Luna discutaient à voix basse. Ron, lui, égal à lui-même, avait l'air de ne pas savoir que faire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier mariage auquel il participait. Après Bill, c'était Percy qui avait épousé Audrey puis George et Angelina avaient rapidement suivi. Il avait été le témoin de Harry et avait décidé de faire le grand saut avec Hermione.

Un sorcier en robe blanche se plaça devant Neville. Alors les instruments de l'orchestre se mirent à jouer la marche nuptiale, sans aucun autre musicien pour les diriger qu'une petite femme agitant sa baguette à la manière d'un grand chef.

Hannah remonta l'allée, au bras de son père. Dans sa robe et son voilage, elle était sublime. Du reste, songea Ginny, toutes les femmes sont magnifiques le jour de leur mariage.

La cérémonie en elle-même dura un long moment. L'échange des vœux fit pleurer plus d'une dame dans l'assemblée. Ginny elle-même en avait les larmes aux yeux. L'enfance était loin derrière elle maintenant. Ses amis se mariaient, ses frères avaient des enfants. Son tour viendrait bientôt d'ailleurs, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais une pointe de nostalgie lui serrait le cœur aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas triste, non, loin de là, juste pensive.

Tandis que Neville passait la bague au doigt d'Hannah, elle repensa à sa première année, celle, fatidique, où elle s'était retrouvée sous l'influence du journal de Tom Jedusor. Ce n'était pas un moment qu'elle aimait se remémorer mais, aujourd'hui, il semblait vouloir revenir à la charge. Ginny se rappelait peu de choses de cette période si ce n'était une grande tristesse et une intense détresse. Elle avait cherché à parler à Harry mais il avait toujours été inaccessible. Quelques fois, c'était Neville qu'elle avait trouvé devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler de ce qui l'angoissait et, avec le recul, elle songea qu'elle avait eu tort. Sous ses allures de maladroit, Neville était quelqu'un de compréhensif et de bien plus courageux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Le temps passant, il s'était affirmé, avait appris à maîtriser ses angoisses et à développer sa magie. Et aujourd'hui, quelques temps avant de prendre son poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard, il se mariait. Lors de l'épisode du Département des Mystères, Neville s'était illustré par son courage et son efficacité. A partir de ce jour, plus personne ne l'avait considéré comme un piètre sorcier.

L'assemblée se leva et se mit à applaudir. Comprenant qu'elle avait rêvé pendant toute la cérémonie, Ginny se leva d'un bond. Devant elle, Neville et Hannah se tenaient la main en souriant. Elle se maudit d'avoir également manqué le baiser.

Toute trace de nervosité semblait maintenant avoir déserté Neville. Peu à peu, les membres de l'assemblée quittaient leur place pour venir féliciter les jeunes mariés. Ginny dut jouer des coudes pour les atteindre à son tour.

Alors elle serra Hannah dans ses bras et embrassa Neville sur la joue.

« Une magnifique journée, dit-elle.

_ A double sens, répondit Neville.

_ Oui félicitations à tous les deux. Et… Neville, bon anniversaire. »


End file.
